


We Stan

by bearpantaloons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, This is absolute nonsense, and she finds a stan account, basically it's all of us if we were on Supergirl, lena has no idea what social media is about, nia signs her up for the tweeterz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpantaloons/pseuds/bearpantaloons
Summary: Somehow, Nia convinces Lena to create a Twitter account under the pretense of reaching out to the youngsters and get them interested in L-Corp tech. Little does Lena know, she has a lot of fans - stans, if you will, and one in particular catches her eye.





	We Stan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This fic is the product of a conversation I had on Twitter with my friend Lisa and how great it would be if Nia had to teach Lena all about stan language, kind of like how Nicole sends everyone memes and teaches all of the SG ladies random Internet things.
> 
> Anyway, it's not to be taken seriously at all, but hope it's still fun to read.

“Tell me again why we’re doing this.”

“You need to start appealing to the younger generation, Lena. Your board isn’t going to be a bunch of old geezers forever. Besides, didn’t you just launch a whole new division, whose sole purpose is to develop tech for millennials and Generation Z?” Nia types away on Lena’s phone and she immediately regrets ever agreeing to this.

“Well, yes, but that doesn’t explain why I need to make a Twitter account.”

Nia stares at her like the answer is so obvious. “People can’t know you’re a twenty-five-year-old grandma. Even Supergirl has social media accounts, which are heavily monitored and I don’t think Kara has the password, but that’s beside the point. Twitter is the gateway to social media and the World Wide Web. If you get a big enough following, everyone will eat up every single tech announcement and you’ll sell so much more product.”

Lena sighs at her desk while Nia sets up her account for her. She never saw the need for social media. All of her press releases and PR team usually took care of getting the word out, but maybe Nia had a point. Everything was done electronically now, and as much as Lena hated to admit it, she was a little out of touch.

“There,” Nia says, pointing the phone’s camera up at her. “Smile.” Lena stares at her icily with one eyebrow raised and the photo is taken. Nia looks at it and shrugs. “Hard ass ice queen CEO. Some people are into that. Okay, just have to type up your profile, and… done!” She hands the phone back to Lena, who looks at her brand new Twitter profile and furrows her brow.

“Nia, what is a ‘dab’ and why am I the master of it?”

Nia snorts and pulls out her own phone, choosing not to answer her question. “Okay, check your follower count. You should have me on there now.” Lena looks at the number one next to the ‘Follower’ label. “You can add me back as a friend, or you can just follow professional accounts. It’s up to you. You can also check the suggested people to follow, but usually only exes and people you’re trying to avoid come up on there. Anyway, I need to head back; Kara needed help with something, but feel free to call me or text me if you have any questions. Oh, and don’t forget to post your first tweet!”

Lena stands up and walks Nia to the door. After she leaves, Lena sits back at her desk again and clicks the ‘Follow’ button on Nia’s profile and now she has one whole friend. She starts to type into the text box, something like ‘Hello, Twitterverse,’ but that’s incredibly lame. Then she tries ‘Let’s get this party started’ and internally groans. She finally settles on ‘A friend forced me to make this account to try and connect with people my age, and says it’s better than going to therapy, so here we are.’

Send tweet.

A few minutes later, she gets a phone call, and hears a loud screech through the receiver. “You posted your first tweet! Okay, but I totally said that Twitter was _worse_ than therapy, unless you only follow cute animal accounts. Mostly, it’s a trash heap, but it passes the time. Plus, you’ll get to see all of the memes I’ve been sending you first-hand.” Nia’s excitement almost rubs off on Lena. She had to admit, some of the things Nia found through social media were quite funny, like all of those pictures of BobSponge Pineapplepants, or whatever the heck his name is, that she finds.

“Keep up the good work! Try following more people, then get your PR team to promote the new account. I gotta go, bye!” Nia hangs up without waiting for Lena to reply, so she starts scrolling through suggested accounts. Supergirl comes up first, so Lena absentmindedly follows the account. Almost immediately after, the Supergirl Twitter account follows her back and then she gets a notification.

**@lenaluthor I see you’ve finally joined the 21 st century. ;) Welcome to Twitter!**

Lena rolls her eyes and doesn’t reply, not because she has no idea how to. Not at all. She could totally figure it out. How hard could this stupid bird app be? She gets another notification and it’s from Nia.

**@actuallysupergirl I was the one who told her to make one. It’s gonna be lit!**

What the hell does ‘lit’ mean? Lena opens a new note on her phone and starts jotting down all of the weird millennial jargon that she’s going to have to look up and get accustomed to, now that she’s _hip_ and _with it_. She might as well start acting her age, or something close to it.

Lena puts her phone away and starts preparing for her meeting with the board. She’s going to introduce their new social media platform idea to them and is expecting a lot of pushback from all of the men who basically have one foot in the grave. After the meeting, her PR team announces the new launch of their app that they’re going to start building, so people can keep track of new devices L-Corp is researching and developing. Lena considers the meeting a success when only one of the board members thinks it’s a waste of resources.

By the time they all break for lunch, Lena takes her phone back out and opens Twitter, seeing that she has a bunch of new followers – over six thousand, now. Her notifications have blown up, some talking about Luthors and Supers being in contact with one another and how hot that is. Another follower says they wish Lena would step on them, but she wonders why anyone would want that, especially when she wears heels. She goes to that person’s profile and sees that it says it’s a ‘Lena Luthor stan account,’ but she has no idea what a stan is. Another thing to look up, or ask Nia about. She follows the account, so she can locate it later.

Lena startles when there’s a knock on her door and she sees Jess peek her head inside. “Sorry, Ms. Luthor, Kara Danvers is here for your lunch meeting.”

“Oh, that’s right, I forgot. Let her in,” Lena says, walking back to her desk to grab her purse. Kara walks in with a bright smile on her face.

“Hey, boss, ready to go?”

“Yep, just grabbing my bag,” Lena replies, mirroring her friend’s smile. They walk outside and head to Noonan’s. After getting seated, they talk about what they’ve been up to since the last time they saw each other. Kara talks about the story she’s writing and how Snapper’s riding her ass about it and how it has to be done right and yadda yadda.

“I made a Twitter account,” Lena blurts out. “Well, Nia made it for me, but… yeah. It’s been interesting.”

Kara’s quiet for a minute, chewing on her lip nervously. “Have you… followed anyone yet?”

“Just a few people - Nia and Supergirl, and this one other account that I need to ask Nia about. It says they’re a Lena Luthor stan account. Do you know what that means?”

Kara spits out her water.

“I, uh, yeah. A ‘stan’ is basically a really intense fan. You know, like the Eminem song?” Lena looks at her with a blank expression. “No? Okay, they’re basically really big fans, mostly harmless.”

“Mostly?” Lena quirks an eyebrow.

“Well,” Kara takes another sip of water. Her throat is awfully parched, for some reason. “Some fans do tend to take their adoration a little too far and stalk celebrities. I guess you just need to watch out for questionable behavior.”

“I see,” Lena replies. “This is all new to me, so I’m not quite sure what I’m doing.” She takes her phone out and starts going through more of her notifications. One person asks her when the next announcement for VR tech is going to come out, so she answers. Another person asks what her favorite color is, so she answers that, as well. There are so many questions. She doesn’t know how people keep up and asks Kara how Supergirl does it.

“You don’t need to answer everyone. People with a lot of followers tend to only answer some people and then can only keep notifications for mutuals.”

“Mutuals?”

“People who mutually follow one another, like you and Nia. Here, let me show you.” Lena finishes up one more response before handing her phone over and feels the table vibrate. She looks over at Kara’s phone, which is facedown. She shrugs it off and watches as Kara navigates through her settings and makes it so she only sees notifications from people she follows. “There, that should help. Whoa, you have over ten thousand followers after a few hours? That’s pretty amazing. I think Supergirl’s account took at least a couple days to get that high.”

“It’s surprising me, too,” Lena admits. She never thought she’d have an actual fan base, let alone people who were interested in things she had to say. After Kara drops Lena back off at her office, she sees another notification pop up on her phone from the stan account that she follows.

**Golly, I am so thirsty for @lenaluthor.**

Lena wonders what being dehydrated has to do with anything and adds it to the list of strange Twitter terms. She finishes up her day and meets with Nia that night to discuss how things went with her account.

“I really don’t know if this is for me. I should just hire a social media director and be done with it.”

“But that’s so impersonal!” Nia complains. “It’s like all of those politician accounts that are run by interns. Everyone knows when it’s an intern. Remember when Hillary told Trump to delete his account? Intern. Funny, but still an intern.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lena deadpans.

“Whatever, not important. What I’m trying to say is you just need to give it a chance. Make friends, talk to Kara on there more, play with people’s little shipper hearts.”

“Are you speaking English? What’s a shipper?”

“You know, when people want two people to get together. In this case, it’s you and Supergirl.”

Lena frowns. “What, like, flirt with her?”

“Sure, why not? Where’s the harm? You and Kara are friends and it’ll be fun.”

Lena considers it for approximately three seconds before shooting the idea down. Flirting with her friend, whom she’s completely in love with, is totally out of the question. It would hit too close to home and would feel real when she knows Kara’s just joking around. And Lena Luthor wouldn't be caught dead pining over her best friend. No, siree Bob. “No, I think I’ll keep… what’s the word? Lurking?”

Nia sighs. “Suit yourself. It’s a lot less fun with no interaction.” She stands up to leave and leaves Lena alone in her office.

Lena attempts to get some work done and before she knows it, the sun has set and it’s already half past eight. Her phone buzzes and she checks it, seeing the Twitter notification.

**@lenaluthor I can see the light on in your office. You should go home.**

Lena rolls her eyes and turns around to look out of her balcony window. She sees Kara floating in the air and points at her phone. This is ridiculous. Kara could just fly onto her balcony and they can have an actual conversation.

**@actuallysupergirl Shouldn’t you be saving a cat instead of spying on me?**

**@lenaluthor Excuse YOU!!! I’ll have you know I’ve already reached my cat-saving quota for the day. :P**

Someone replies to the both of them, saying they should hurry up and smash already. When Lena sees who it is, it’s from the stan account. Finally, Kara lands on the balcony and raps on the window. Lena opens it for her and the other woman walks right in.

“Is this what people usually do? Have conversations through Twitter when they’re five feet away from each other?”

“All the time,” Kara grins. “Why do you think _Black Mirror_ is all about technology and how awful it is? This is a really good thing for the company, though. I just noticed you hit twenty thousand followers. Just think how many you’ll get when you start releasing news.” A beat passes. “Hey! Let’s take a selfie and post it on our accounts. We’ll get tons of likes.”

Kara pulls Lena to her side and uses the front-facing camera to take a photo of the two of them. She posts it and shows Lena how to retweet it.

“Now what?” Lena asks.

“Now we wait.” They watch the like and retweet count rise in real time and it makes Lena’s head spin. The amount of people reacting to a photo of the two of them is uncanny. She checks her notifications and sees her photo with Supergirl quote tweeted with an image screenshot that just says ‘god I wish that were me.’ Another reply says they’re both looking like snacks. Then she notices another quote tweet from the stan account with the little orange emoji that looks hot and has its tongue sticking out. There are twenty of them. Lena chuckles lightly and likes the tweet. Kara’s facing away from Lena when her phone buzzes again and she looks up with a slight flush on her cheeks. 

“Er, duty calls. Don’t break too many Internet strangers’ hearts while I’m gone.” Lena laughs and waves at Kara as she leaves. She continues scrolling through the replies from the photo, keeping track of more terms and phrases she needs to ask Nia about.

//

“Okay, horny on main is just, like, being thirsty on your main account. A lot of people have multiple accounts, some for business, personal, not safe for work stuff, and so on.”

“And what’s thirsty? What does hydration have to do with anything?”

“Oh, you sweet summer child,” Nia says, patting Lena on her thigh, laughing when Lena gives her a confused look. She leaves Lena with a glossary of terms and their definitions as a sort of cheat sheet. If anything, it just makes Lena even more confused. Why are people clowns? Why do people lose their wigs? And why do people only love one arm? Having a social media presence is exhausting.

After a couple days, Lena starts tweeting more about her new tech, garnering her accolades and some well-deserved recognition from other companies worldwide. It also gains her another few thousand followers. She posts a photo that Jess took of her while she was giving her presentation and links to an article that Kara wrote about some of the new things coming from L-Corp later that year. When her driver picks her up to take her home, she opens up her Twitter app and looks through her notifications and notices something odd. Kara had quote tweeted her photo from the presentation and captioned it with ‘I’m just a hole.’

It was posted a half hour ago with no explanation, but a lot of the replies to the tweet say things like ‘same’ or ‘mood’. In any case, it wasn’t in Nia’s glossary, so she’ll just have to ask Kara about it later. As she’s about to pour herself a glass of wine, she hears something skid across her balcony and there’s a frantic knock on the door.

“Hi, is everything okay?” Lena asks, letting Kara inside.

“Heeeeeey, so, you haven’t checked your Twitter feed lately, have you?” Kara asks, looking incredibly nervous and wringing her hands.

“I just looked at it, why?” Lena responds. Kara groans and throws her head back, staring at Lena’s high ceiling.

“Can you, maybe, ignore the last tweet I posted? It wasn’t meant for the official Supergirl account.”

“The one that said you were a hole?”

Kara flushes beet red and nods. “That was meant to go to my other account.”

“Your other account,” Lena repeats. She pauses for a moment and then takes her phone out. She tweets a ‘this is fine’ gif at the stan account and waits. Kara’s phone vibrates loudly in her hand. It was not fine. “Wait. Are _you_ luthorsneckmole?”

“Which answer will get me the least amount of anger?”

“Oh my _god_ , Kara!”

“Look, you’re really pretty, Lena! Everyone knows it! And now all of Twitter knows it. Seriously, think of the publicity if we started dating and posting more photos together.”

“You want to start dating for _likes_?”

“What? No! I just—shoot, I mean I— _ugh_. I should have just slid into your DMs.”

Lena narrows her eyes and opens up her Twitter app, showing the screen to Kara as she unfollows the stan account. Kara makes a high-pitched squeaking sound and pouts.

“I’m sorry I deceived you. I was just embarrassed about having the other account. At least I didn’t hide my identity as Supergirl from you!” The look on Lena’s face makes her swallow hard. “Um, not for very long, anyway? What do you want me to do to make it up to you? I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Lena says with a smirk. Kara gulps again.

//

“Are you recording? Okay, hi Twitter fam, it’s me, Supergirl. You’re probably wondering why I have this donkey costume on. Well, I hid something from Lena – as in, Lena Luthor – and I shouldn’t have, so now I’m making this video to make it up to her. She told me if I ate this bag of marshmallows while wearing a ridiculous costume, and I let her record it and post it, she’d forgive me and go on a date with me, so here we are. Ready? Wait, Lena, what are you doing? You didn’t say they’d be roasted. They’re going to be all sticky! _UGH,_ fine! Okay, followers. I’m doing this in the name of love! Pray for me. Be sure to tweet us afterwards and tell Lena she should smooch me for being such a good sport. Get ready to be shook, Lena. We're gonna give the gays what they want and you’re going to stan a legend after this!”


End file.
